Mal (Descendants)
Maleficent Bertha Alakomoffi also known as Mal by the heroes kids in Auradon and Villains Kids in Isle Of Lost, she's the main protagonist of the movie Descendants, she's the love interest of Ben. Story She's the only daughter of Maleficent, she was surprised when her mother told her and the three other villain kids that they're moving to another school, she learn she was going to Auradon Prep by order of Prince Ben, Maleficent sees the opportunity to have her daughter and her friends there to steal Fairy Godmother's wand, but when she arrive to Auradon Prep they failed to steal the wand because Jay activated the alarm and they escape. Later she will fall in love with the future king of Auradon, at first it was a trap , but the feeling became real just after. Ben invited her to the coronation instead of Audrey with who he was in a relationship with first, he present her at his parents as his new girlfriend much to their shock and fear, when she meet Audrey Grandmother Queen Leah , Leah mistaked her for Maleficent because she looks so much like her mother. Ben tries to arrange the situation at parent day lunch, but things get worse, frustrated by the mockery she and her friends decide to steal the wand during the coronation ceremony, Mal wanted to offer Ben a Anti-spell brownie, but Ben tell her he knew about the love spell, she panic and tell if his feeling at the lake was fake, but Ben assured her his feeling where real and that he cares about her. At the coronation, Jane The fairy Godmother daughter take the wand to do her hair to make her beautiful like before when Mal arranged her hair and undo her hair at lunch parents day, but she accidentally break the barrier from Isle Of Lost maybe free all the villains and their offsprings, Mal then snatched the wand from Jane to make her mother proud of her, Ben then tell she's not force to be like her mother, Mal finally see he was right and that she loves Auradon and being with him . She gave back the wand to The Fairy Godmother, but Maleficent who was finally free from Isle Of Lost arrive and take the wand from the frozen Fairy Godmother, Mal tries to stop her mother, but she get angry and transform into a furious dragon, Mal finally defeated her mother by transformed her to a lizard. At the end of the movie she celebrated with Ben and all of the other students of Auradon, she also said the story ain't ending there with her eyes glowing green. Appearance Mal is described as a girl with dark purple hair with highlights of lighter shades of purple that is curly and reaches a little bit over her shoulders. She has green eyes with "flecks of gold" and is of medium height. She mostly wears purple and shades of green during the movie. At Ben's coronation, she wears a lavender dress that is short on the front but long and regal looking on the back. Mal had her hair tied up in a top knot. According to Descendants: Isle of the Lost, she has a dragon-shaped marking on her arm, the symbol of Maleficent. Personality Mal is labeled as a Villain in Auradon and cannot be trusted. Because of her mother Maleficant. Mal is not evil and mean as you thought she is. She is nice and caring. All she ever wanted is redemption from her mother's mistake. Mostly her mother taught her everything she knows about how to be evil. But stepping in Auradon Prep, where she and her villainous friends are ordered by their parents to retrieve the fairy godmother's wand hanging in a museum. The wand was to get their parents out of the Isle of Lost and reek havoc in Auradon and take over the throne from Auradon. Mostly her mother was the only one who can leave the Isle of Lost. Mal feel in love with Belle and the Beast son Ben. He is the only one who doesn't see the villainous kids as criminals. Mal and Ben fell in love. Gallery Mal_Render.png|Mal in Descendants Wicked World Desc_96027.jpg Desc_94305.jpg Desc_127023.jpg Desc_126666.jpg Genie_Chic_Mal_Render.png Mal and Carlos.png Ben and Mal.jpg Mal_and_Jane.png QueenLeah-Aurora-Mal.png Maudrey.jpg tumblr_otvupnn9Wk1tr6wqbo1_1280.png|Mal in Dragon form Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Brutes Category:Magic Category:Fairies Category:In Love Category:Villain's Descendant Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Teenagers Category:Tragic Category:Damsel in distress Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:False Antagonist Category:Defectors Category:Heroic Hegemony Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Vengeful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Thieves Category:Unwanted Category:Remorseful Category:Loyal Category:Pure Good Category:Scapegoat Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Related to Villain Category:Anti Hero Category:Evil Imprisoners Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Villain's Crush Category:Falsely Accused Category:Victims Category:Tomboys Category:Cursed Category:Dragons